Fate of The Games
by hungergames98
Summary: Katniss POV during the 74th Hunger Games. Present-tense. *Note: Neither Katniss nor Peeta are chosen for these Games* Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I accept any and all reviews and new readers, so don't be shy.
1. Thoughts

A/N: **Disclaimer:** **I do not own _The Hunger Games._** Hey everyone! This is my second fanfiction on this site, and I'm really excited to post "Fate of The Games" on here! I know that this chapter is really short, but I'm posting at least another chapter on here today, if not a few more, so don't worry. I'll happily take any and all reviews for this fic, from things you liked to things you didn't. I just ask that you don't post any hate. Thank you in advance for reading/ reviewing! Hope you enjoy this!  
~hungergames98

**Fate of The Games**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

I lie awake tonight, lost in the presence of today, dreading the future of tomorrow. I think back to the events of today; hunting with Gale; making Prim laugh that little, sweet laugh of hers; and I know that if, by any chance, I'm Reaped tomorrow, that will be the end of all things happy. I suddenly realize that I'm contradicting myself, as I told Prim today that it's better not to think about the Reaping tomorrow. I mostly told her that because this year will be her first Reaping and I didn't want to scare her; I honestly have no idea if we'll be okay. But here I am, willing myself to think about the Reaping and The Annual Hunger Games, and all evil things created by the Capitol.

Prim stirs in her sleep, so I whisper "Shhhh" in her ears, and she's quiet. I have the strangest of feelings that something will go wrong, but I quickly tell myself to be quiet. Thinking like that gets you nowhere in Panem; the Capitol has its own devastating plans for you, whether you like it or not. I know that all too well. Each and every Hunger Games is a perfect example for the twenty-four tributes who are forced into the death arena to face a living nightmare. I've heard that even the lone Victors are scarred for life. I can't afford to think like this

I gently turn over on the bed, so I'm lying on my right side, facing Prim, being careful not to wake her. I notice her cat, Buttercup, has found his way in between Prim and I. Stupid cat. I would've shot an arrow right through his head if it weren't for Prim.

Against every instinct screaming at me in my head, I force myself to close my tired eyes. I take a deep breath and wait for the sun to rise.

...


	2. Secret Nightmares

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **So, this is the second chapter of **Fate of The Games**. Tell me what you think. Please read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy. I'll post the next chapter today.

**Chapter 2: Secret Nightmares**

My dreams are consumed with terror and the Capitol and Hunger Games that will never end. I dream of President Snow handing me a rose full of poison. I dream of a horrid arena. I dream of my father being blown to bits in the mining accident five years ago. This last dream I cannot handle.

Waking up and shuddering at the memory, I sit up and rub my eyes. On the other side of the bed, Prim seems to sense movement, and she awakes as well. We just sit there for a while, watching the sunrise. After the sun peaks through the horizon, Prim says, "What are you doing up so early, Katniss?"

Avoiding scaring Prim and telling her of my nightmares, I reply, "I'm going out to hunt, Little Duck. Tell mom that when she wakes up. I should be back an hour or so before the Reaping to help you get ready."

"You had nightmares, didn't you?" Prim questions with knowing eyes. She seems to know when I'm when I'm scared or angry or happy, even if I don't show it on the outside. In particular, she seems to know when I've had a bad dream.

"Prim, you don't need to worry about that. I didn't have any nightmares," I lied. I quickly give her a hug and whisper, "Goodbye, I love you" in her ear. On my way out, I grab my game bag and my father's old hunting jacket. My bow and arrows are hidden deep within the forest, where no one, not even the Capitol, would even think of looking.

...


	3. Madge & Gale

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.** So, the third chapter is up! This one is slighly longer in length. R & R please! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Madge & Gale**

As I open the door to go hunting, the mayor of District 12's daughter, also known as my friend from school, Madge Undersee, bumps into me. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Katniss," she apologizes, "I just stopped by to give you something."

"It's okay, Madge," I say, giving her a hug. "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, you know, the nerves, I could hardly sleep! I had to get out of the house and walk around, so I thought I'd stop by now to wish you luck," she says with a sad, forced smile.

"Don't worry, Madge. My name's in the bowl more than yours; too many times to count. The odds are not in my favour this year," I explain.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I brought you this," Madge says, slipping something cold in my hand. "It's a Mockingjay pin. I thought of you."

"Thank you, Madge. It's beautiful!" I tell her honestly.

"You're welcome. Well, Katniss, I must go back home; my parents will get worried if they wake up and I'm not there," she adds in.

"Goodbye, then. I'll see you later," I say to Madge as we part ways.

Before she leaves, I tell her, "And don't worry, the odds will be in your favour."

After I grab my bow and arrows from my secret hiding place that only Gale and I will ever know about, I get to hunting. After about an hour or so, my game bag is full with five rabbits and three squirrels. I make my way to me and Gale's meeting place, expecting it to be vacant, but surprised to see Gale himself sitting on a rock, staring off into the distance.

"Gale!" I exclaim in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Gale and I go hunting every day, but never this early. I guess he's here to calm himself, like I am.

"Same reason why you're here, Catnip," he replies, answering my question and using my nick name. "Couldn't sleep; too stressed."

"I caught some stuff," I say cheerfully, as if today were any other day.

"So did I," Gale says, holding up his loot. "The woods were quiet today. It's like they know the Capitol's evil is coming for two of us."

For the longest time, Gale and I just sit there, staring at the infinite trees and greenery that we know we'll never be able to explore if Panem never changes. We're both wondering what life would be like outside of District 12, or even outside of the rules of District 12 and all of Panem. This is how our friendship works: we know each other so well that we know what the other person is thinking. We can just sit together, not muttering a single word, but feel like we had a long conversation full of laughter and tears. I'm so very lucky to have Gale as my best friend and hunting partner. Without him, my mother, Prim and I would've probably died long ago of starvation.

Gale suddenly stands up and announces his departure. "We better get going, Katniss. The Reaping is going to start soon, and you and I both know how much the Capitol would hate it if we didn't show up," he says dramatically, holding up his hands. I can't help but laugh at our common hatred on the Capitol. That's just the thing about Gale; he can make me laugh, even under the most serious of circumstances.


	4. The Reaping

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **As you can tell from the chapter's title, this is where the first half of the Reaping takes place. Feel free to read and review - I encourage it! No hate please! Tell me what you thought and enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Reaping**

Shortly after saying goodbye and good luck to Gale, I arrive back at my house. The Reaping starts in about an hour. I immediately notice that Prim is already dressed. She's wearing a white blouse and a gray skirt. I walk towards her and say, "Wow, you look beautiful, Prim! You don't even look your age! Are you sure this is your first Reaping?"

She smiles the same way Madge did earlier today; a scared smile. I try to think of something to say to make her laugh. I notice that the back of her blouse isn't quite tucked in, so I approach her and say, "You better tuck that tail in, Little Duck." As I tuck it in. Sure enough, she gives me her signature giggle.

After I'm ready in a blue dress that my mother picked out for me, Prim says, "Now you look beautiful, too!" My little sister honestly has a heart of gold.

"Thank you, Prim," I say in reply.

My mother quickly helps braid my hair, and then the three of us begin to make our way to the Justice Building, where the Reaping will take place. Ever since my father died in the mining accident, along with Gale's father, my life never really seems complete. I was much more like him than my mother, and I miss having that connection and relationship with him. Of course I love my mother, but it's just not the same. When my father died, she emotionally left Prim and myself. She's gotten better, and I don't blame her for doing that; my father and my mother were so in love with each other, that it seemed impossible for my mother to live without him. I hope I'll be able to find love like that one day...

Once we've arrived at the Justice Building, Prim and I wait in line to get our fingers pricked to confirm our official Panem citizenship. Prim hates the sight of blood, and I can see it in her eyes that she is dreading losing even the tiniest amount of blood. I tell her that it doesn't hurt one bit, and she seems to calm down. After our identification is confirmed, Prim goes to stand with the twelve-year-old females, and I go to stand with the sixteen-year-old females. Our eyes meet, and I blow a kiss to her. She pretends to catch it, and then she smiles to herself. I then catch someone else's eyes – Gale's. He gives me a smile, so I smile back, secretly praying that he doesn't get picked.

After everyone gets settled, The Reaping begins. I can see all kinds of Capitol people around, especially the Peacekeepers. They look like the type of people that you don't want to mess with. Everyone is quiet. Out of nowhere, Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, walks onto the stage and greets everyone in her strange Capitol accent. "Welcome, everyone, to the Reaping of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!" Her voice booms into the microphone with too much excitement for this event. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's mentor and lone Victor!" As if on cue, Haymitch stands up drunkenly from his place at the back of the stage and waves to everyone half-heartedly. Haymitch won the fiftieth Hunger Games, also known as the second Quarter Quell, and lives in the Victor's Village, all by himself, with no one but dozens of bottles of alcohol and liqueur to accompany him. Effie then shows us a clip that comes "all the way from the Capitol!" as she puts it. I pay little attention to it, but from what I saw, it's a clip explaining that putting teenagers at random and against their will into a death arena is right. After the clip finishes, Effie gives a long, and, quite frankly, boring speech that I don't listen to at all.

Pulling me out of my daydream about the Meadow and its beautiful flowers and promise of freedom, Effie announces "Ladies first." She walks dramatically across the stage to one of two of the large glass bowls that hold the names of all the females in District 12 that are between the ages of twelve to eighteen. There's not one eye that isn't on her. As she reaches into the bowl, I realize that whoever she picks will have to suffer in these Games, and, because the Games are televised for all of Panem to see, (viewing is mandatory), everyone will know what they're going through and will have to watch. The name of this girl will most likely die in a brutal death, becoming a person of only memories that people will talk about. There could be a volunteer, but District 12 isn't famous for having any. The only person I would volunteer for is Prim, and I know that she won't be picked because her name is only in the Reaping bowl once this year. I wouldn't volunteer for anyone else because my family needs me; they need me to hunt for them. They wouldn't survive long without me, and I couldn't bear to think of them dead.

My heart is racing so fast and so loud that I can practically hear it through my chest. I can see Effie's hand reach into the large bowl, her fingers wavering over the slips of paper until she finally finds one that she likes. She snatches it out of the bowl, and, for dramatic effect, slowly opens it up to reveal the name. She reads it, then walks back to the centre of the stage, where the microphone is, to recite it. She pauses before speaking, as if looking for her voice that she never lost, and says in her accent: "Madge Undersee."

...


	5. A Price to Pay

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **Okay, so this is the second half of the Reaping, where the male tribute is selected. The next chapter after this will be Katniss in the Justice Building saying her final goodbyes. For all of you Peeta-nators out there, Peeta himself will be in the next chapter as well! ;) I will take any reviews, so please tell me what you honestly thought. I will **always **accept new readers and all reviews. Give me any questions, comments, or suggestions either in the review box below, or you can just PM me. I'll accept PMs from anyone and everyone, so feel free. R & R please! Enjoy!

To my lovely reviewers:

**FearfulShadows: **Yes, Madge does get Reaped, especially because she is the mayor's daughter. It'll sound confusing now, but hopefully you'll understand after you read it. If you have any questions or comments, like I said, feel free to PM me.

**Ghanaperu:** Haha, I love the fact that you're guessing already as to who the male tribute is. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! We'll have to see if you're right about the male tribute.

**Chapter 5: A Price to Pay**

After hearing Madge's name being called, all eyes, including mine, scope out the audience to find her. Once found, Madge is kindly given a pathway to walk to the stage, but she doesn't move. She is frozen, unable to move. I can see the shock in her eyes, which are also frozen, looking at the same spot on the ground. After about ten seconds of her still in the same position, Effie gets fed up and gives a look to one of the Peacekeepers standing by, silently ordering him to take her to the stage. When the Peacekeeper approaches her, she suddenly remembers how to walk, and takes it slow to the stage. I remember Madge once told me that her father, District 12's mayor, told her that Peacekeepers are cruel and harsh, and represent all of the Capitol to a T. I avoided them ever since. Madge's father keeps in touch with the Capitol a lot, because he's mayor, but that doesn't mean he likes them, Madge also told me.

As Madge walks to the stage, all memories of her mix together into a blur in my mind that eventually becomes a picture of a tombstone. It's funny, really, how fast a citizen of Panem can become a tribute, and, shortly after, a martyr. Well, it's not funny at all, mostly ironic, and a huge part of me believes that this was no coincidence. I heard that Madge's father recently did something by accident to upset the Capitol, specifically President Snow, and I assume that he made him pay for his mistakes by putting his daughter into the Hunger Games. I haven't the slightest clue as to what he might've done, but it must've been something light enough not only to keep as mayor, but for him to keep his own life. By selecting Madge as tribute, President Snow is sending a message to Mr. Undersee: that he will be forgiven and will only have to pay a "small" price for what he did, but if something ever happens again, he will be killed for his actions. The message couldn't be any clearer.

Madge finally makes it to the stage, and, from this vantage point, I can see that she is visibly shaking. I hear something in the audience, and I look to see Madge's parents crying, her mother sobbing. Effie shakes Madge's hand, but Madge's mind is elsewhere. She's looking past the audience, to the woods, like Gale and I had earlier today. Effie doesn't seem to notice that there is anything wrong, so she continues. She asks the audience of female teenagers, "Do we have any volunteers?" I stay silent even though every bone in my body is screaming at me to draw attention to myself and shout, "I volunteer as tribute!" but I don't. Not because I don't like Madge; she's my best friend, aside from Gale, of course, but because I can't leave my mother, and especially, Prim. I feel like I'm being torn in two; every being in me is telling me to volunteer for her, but I know that I can't and I won't. The only thing I can do for her is to pray that she will get lots of sponsors.

Finally, Effie gets the hint that no one wants to take her place in these horrid Games, so she says with a powerful and overexcited voice into the microphone: "Everyone, please give a round of applause to District 12's female tribute for the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Madge Undersee!" Effie claps loudly into the microphone, for all to hear, especially the Capitol, who are all probably rooting and hollering right now in the City Circle. The City Circle is in the Capitol, and each and every year, The Hunger Games are broadcast there, for families and friends to view together. It's completely sick. Everything about Panem and the Capitol and The Hunger Games makes me sick. And to think, one man, by the name of Coronalius Snow, created this all. As Effie continues to clap alone, and no one continues to care, I decide to pay my respect to Madge and give her the three finger salute. I kiss the three middle fingers of my left hand, and hold them up high, for all to see, especially the Capitol. Soon, everyone, and I mean everyone, including a drunken Haymitch, are following me. Madge salutes us all back, but is looking at me.

Effie then says, "And now, for the male tribute!" She, once again, pulls off the same act for the Capitol as she did for Madge. She walks to the bowl on the opposite side of the stage, and reaches her hand in, grabbing a slip of paper. In the split second in which she opens it, I pray a silent prayer to myself, begging that it not be Gale, but I guess the Capitol decided that he was the one. Effie announces, "Gale Hawthorne!" and all is a blur as I see him walk to the stage, then stand there, then everyone saluting him, then the crowd clearing out, then me just standing there, shocked.

Gale was right, the odds were not in his favour this year.

...


	6. Shock

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **Chapter 6 is up, guys! I promised Peeta, and here he is! There's not much of him in this chapter, let me warn you, but there will be much more to come, trust me. Thank you all again for reviewing, you make my day! **Please R&R! Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Let me know! PM me if you like, or tell me in your review! :D  
**~hungergames98**  
**

**Chapter 6: Shock**

It takes a few moments for me to remember how to breathe. I'm staring at the same spot on the ground, unblinking. My mind instantly skips back to all of the memories and laughs I've shared with Gale. Gale and I in the woods, spending countless hours there, hunting and talking. I remember exactly where in the forest we met, under a large oak tree. That's where our meeting place is, forever and always, as we'd both agreed on. I remember just yesterday, Gale and I were in the Meadow, surrounded by all of the beautiful flowers and greenery. The forest outside of District 12, especially the Meadow, is like an escape for Gale and I; we can talk about anything together, laugh a little, too, and no one but the two of us can hear. I wouldn't be surprised if the Capitol hides cameras all around all of the Districts. Who am I kidding? I know they do.

In retrospect, I should've known, or, at least, assumed, that Gale would be picked; his name _was _in the bowl forty-two times, after all. With the Capitol demanding drama, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Think about it: a poor boy who lives in the Seam, relying on himself and his hunting partner for food because both of their fathers died in a tragic mining accident. He was a perfect target; I was just too stupid to realize it.

I am consumed with a brand new type of guilt and regret. I should have volunteered in Madge's place! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I?! There are so many good reasons why, if you think about it. First of all, Madge is tiny and defenceless. She's never trained a day in her life for what is to come for her. I haven't trained either, but at least I can hunt and climb. Madge can't do anything, other than run fast. She's also quite agile, but if someone were to approach her, like the tributes from District 2 are secretly trained to do their whole lives, she wouldn't know what to do. She would probably be locked in place, and would be killed in an instant. I don't want to see that happen. I can't see that happen. Second, Gale. If I had volunteered, knowing that Gale would be Reaped, I could've competed alongside him in the Games. We could've teamed up, become allies, and it would be us against the world. We would've had a better chance of survival. First, we've been surviving together for five years. We've been providing for both of our families. We've been hunting in the forest illegally all this time, with the possibility of the Capitol finding out. We've both had lots of practice surviving, even if we weren't necessarily trying. We're both stealthy in the forest; no one would even hear us coming. Plus, our bond is so strong that we would never ever think of killing the other, so we could rely on each other the whole time. What have I done? I've just made the biggest mistake of my life, that's what I did.

I suddenly realize that before I went into complete shock, I noticed something strange happen in between Madge and Gale when Effie forced them to shake hands. They were both smiling discreetly at each other, like they shared a secret or something. I figured they had a crush on each other. I'm surprised that Gale didn't tell me. I really shouldn't be, though, because I've secretly had a crush on the baker's son, Peeta Mellark, ever since he tossed me that bread that saved my life all those years ago. I've never tried to talk to him again after that, out of embarrassment. I've always meant to thank him. But he probably forgot all about me.

My mother and Prim find me, all alone, and they ask me if I'm alright. I tell them I am, even though I'm a nervous wreck on the inside. I tell them I'm going to the Justice Building to say goodbye to Madge and Prim, and they offer to come to the doors with me. I don't really accept their offer, but I don't not accept it, either. I kind of just shrug.

When we reach the doors, a Peacekeeper that's standing right in our way asks, "What do you three think you're doing here?"

I notice Prim has cowered behind my mother like a small child. I don't really blame her. Those Peacekeepers are scary. I step forward and reply, "I'm here to see Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee. To, um, say goodbye." My voice hitches on "goodbye."

The Peacekeeper says, "Are you personal friends with them?" I nod my head furiously. He eyes my mother and Prim, waiting for them to leave.

My mother says, "We'll be at home, Katniss. See you later." I can tell she's uncomfortable with the Peacekeeper around.

The Peacekeeper then says to me, "Let's go" in a harsh tone. But just as I'm about to follow him, I catch a familiar blue eye. Peeta.

He says, "Wait!" The Peacekeeper turns around. "I'd like to say goodbye as well."

...


	7. Final Goodbyes

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **So, I know in the last chapter, there wasn't as much of Peeta as I had hoped, but this time, there's more. Plus there's a promise of more of him in the chapters to come! This chapter involves Katniss saying goodbye to Madge and Gale, hence the chapter's title, plus an invitation from Peeta; read to find out. :3 Please read and review, and be honest as to what you thought. **No hate please. PM me if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. **If you have a suggestion, I want to strongly emphasize that you should tell me; it'll make me a better writer and I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy! :D

**Ghanaperu:** Yes, you were right! I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to spoil it for yourself and other readers. :3 I decided to make Katniss like Peeta in this version because it's different from most fics. Yes, Peeta has a crush on her, too. I didn't want to change that. The Games will push them together. For example, when Katniss and Peeta were in the Games together, Gale was all alone in District 12. In this version, Gale and Madge are in the Games together as a team, by Katniss' request as you'll see later on in the chapter, and Katniss will have the comfort and supposrt of Peeta while they're gone. When I promised Peeta in the previous chapter, I didn't realize that it wan't the right time to bring him into the picture. There's more of him in this chapter, and even more afterwards, like I said. Thanks for all your support!

**Chapter 7: Final Goodbyes**

Wait, what?! What is Peeta doing here? He's not really close to Madge, other than a polite "Hello" when he sees her in school, and I know for a fact that he's not close to Gale even in the slightest. This doesn't make any sense. A small part of me feels uncomfortable because many things were left unsaid since the bread-throwing episode so long ago. But the bigger part of me is glad that he's here; maybe I'll have another chance.

The Peacekeeper asks him, "Are you friends with either of them, or are you related to them?"

Peeta replies, "No, but my father, the baker, made something for them and told me to give it to them."

"Then she can do it for you. Goodbye," he says to Peeta in a tone that frightens me. Peeta hands me two small boxes and tells me to tell them that he says goodbye and good luck. I tell him I will, and then the Peacekeeper opens the door to the Justice Building and orders me to go inside with a small, but powerful hand motion. I guess fate really doesn't want me to thank him.

Once inside, another Peacekeeper comes up to us, so I now have two Peacekeepers on either side of me. As we walk to the rooms that hold Madge and Gale hostage, I remember the last time I came in here, to sign up for tessarae. Tessarae is a year's supply of grain and oil, but in order to get it, you must put your name in the Reaping bowl more than once. I don't even remember how much I signed up for. In school, from the little amount I've paid attention to, I learned all about why the Justice Building was built. A long time ago, even before the first Hunger Games, were the Dark Days. The Dark Days were a time in which the now-destroyed District 13 decided to rebel against the Capitol. In the end, the Capitol defeated and obliterated District 13. This is how The Hunger Games were created; they are supposed to be a reminder to all the Districts of Panem that that was unacceptable and will certainly never happen again. For District 13's actions, all the other Districts must offer up one young man and women to compete in a fight to the death that is televised and is mandatory for all to see. I take it as a death sentence.

We finally reach our destination, and the Peacekeeper tells me, "The girl's in the room to the left and the boy's in the room to the right." He then grabs me by the arm and shoves me into Madge's room. Before slamming the door behind us, he declares, "You have three minutes."

It feels so unnatural to see Madge in this dark and dreary room, with that blank expression on her face. "Oh, Madge," I say, and give her a huge embrace. I start to cry, because I know that it's all my fault and that it should've been me locked up in this room. "Madge, look at me," I tell her and she looks up. "I'm no mentor," I start, "but there are some things you should know. First, at the bloodbath, do NOT try to get any weapons, your hear me? The good stuff is inside the Cornucopia, just for the Careers. If you can, try to pick up something really small that's close to your tube, okay? Even a backpack would help; the Gamemakers would probably put a little food and maybe some iodine in there; I've seen it before. By the way, don't drink any water without curing it with iodine, understand? The minute you grab something nearby, RUN. Dash for the forest, and try to conceal yourself somehow. Hide. Do not come out unless absolutely necessary. In training, try to form some kind of alliance with Gale. I'll tell the same thing to him. He can hunt you food. He won't try to kill you. And whatever you do, DO NOT approach any of the Careers. Stay away from them. And remember, I'll be watching you the whole time, so you're not alone." I'm still in tears and Madge nods furiously. She's scared out of her mind. "Madge, I'm so sorry; I should've volunteered in your place."

"No, Katniss," Madge replies, "you couldn't have. You have your family to look after. I'll be . . . fine," she chokes out. I reach out to give her one last hug, and, at the last minute, I remember Peeta told me to give her whatever's inside the box.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I start, "Peeta told me to give you this and wish you luck." I give her the box and she opens it. Inside are five cookies, expertly decorated by Peeta himself. I know his frosting work a mile away. Prim always drags me to look at the cakes and pastries and cookies inside the bakery windows when we're in town together. We never go inside because we can never afford any of it.

Madge is still staring lifelessly at the cookies when the Peacekeeper storms in and demands that I leave. I try to give Madge one last hug, but the Peacekeeper pulls us apart. He drags me out of the room, and slams the door in Madge's face. I can hear quiet sobs through the door. The Peacekeeper then shoves me into Gale's room on the opposite side of the hallway, and once again reminds me that I have three minutes. That will never be enough.

Inside the room Gale is sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. When the Peacekeeper slams the door, he looks up and stands. I waste no time walking over to him and hugging him. I hold him close, then pull away and say, "Madge is a mess. You have to team up with her. Don't let her die. Hunt for the both of you. I told her a bunch of stuff that you and I both know." I sigh. "Gale, I feel so guilty for not volunteering for Madge. It could have been you and I together. We'd have had a better chance of survival."

"Madge is safe with me, Catnip, don't you worry. And don't feel guilty. You know why you had to stay, for Prim." He reaches out to me and hugs me, and we just stay like that for a moment. Then, I give him the cookie box from Peeta and he opens it, telling him who it's from. "Tell him I say thanks."

"You know, you could survive and become Victor. But then Madge would have to . . . just keep yourselves alive for as long as you can, okay?" I hug him once more, crying all over again, even though I told myself I wouldn't. The Peacekeeper barges into the room, separating us, and drags me out, but not before I yell out "Gale, you have to come back home! Gale!"

Gale screams through the door, "I'm coming back if it's the last thing I do!"

The Peacekeeper leads me through the building back to the entrance that I came in. He, once again, shoves me outside and slams the door. I didn't even notice Peeta was waiting there until I ran into him. He catches me with both of his strong arms, and for a second too long, I just stay there. Then, I remember to stand up on my own and I do. "Well, that's no way to treat a lady, not at all," he declares.

"They're from the Capitol. They couldn't care less," I say. "By the way, I gave them the box of cookies; they say thanks."

"My father told me that Madge would always come inside the bakery, and that she was the sweetest girl. That's why he wanted me to give those cookies to her. He said that Gale's mother would stop in front of the bakery, but never come inside. That's why I gave them to Gale." He pauses, then says, "Katniss, I'm so sorry. If you ever need someone, I'm here."

I flinch at the sound of my name through his mouth. I didn't think he remembered my name. I do have a class in school with him, though, so I guess that's why. I don't really answer him, as I'm lost in thought. Then, after a while of us just sitting there, I say what's been on my mind for years. "Thank you, Peeta, for saving my life."

"Saving your life?" he replies, "I think I'd remember doing that."

"But you did," I say, "all those years ago, when you . . . tossed me that bread in the rain. Peeta, I was starving, my dad had just passed away not too long before that, and I was all alone. I lost hope and was ready to die. That bread was so much more than just bread. That bread gave me hope and desire to live."

"Wow, Katniss, I never saw it like that," he says. There's nothing else to say, so we just sit there, again. I'm so lost and tired and confused and angry that I barely notice him putting his arm around me. "Katniss, why don't you come inside the bakery with me? I'll make us something. I can tell you things I should've told you a long time ago."

...


	8. Peeta

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **I promised more of Peeta, and here he is! R&R! Hope you enjoy this! This was one of my favourite chapters to write! ;D

**Chapter 8: Peeta**

What does Peeta know that I don't? I guess I'm about to find out. I really should be going back home, but I decide to go with Peeta. Once upon a time, when Peeta's mother was still alive, I would never have agreed to go to the bakery with him. His mother was a witch; she made her families' lives miserable. She was violent and rude. Peeta is nothing like her, I can tell. His mother passed away due to an illness that my mother and Prim could not cure. Ever since she died, Peeta got a lot brighter; he smiles more often and he does better in school. He's also more focused. His blue eyes shine more than they used to, even I notice.

The bakery isn't too far away from the Justice Building, so it takes us about ten minutes to get there. Peeta tells me that no one is home, and we walk inside. I am overwhelmed with the sight, and, specifically, the glorious smell of the bakery. I've never been inside before. There are dozens of cakes in the display window, but there are even more in the actual bakery, not to mention pies and pastries and other desserts that I can't quite name. I spend five minutes just walking around, admiring each and every dessert, and the bakery isn't that large in terms of area. I'm mostly looking at the frosting work, which is unmistakably Peeta's. I wonder how he is able to pull off such intricate and ornate designs? Peeta notices me taking my time looking around, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile. Why is he smiling?

He walks over to me and says, "Katniss, what are you thinking?" I look up at him and his blue eyes are full of curiosity. They are so perfect.

I look back at the cakes and reply, "I'm wondering how in the hell you were able to frost these cakes." Peeta laughs. I've never heard him laugh before. I like it.

"Believe me, Katniss, I've had a lot of practice. My father is the baker, you know." He then says, hesitantly, "It's the same thing with you; your father used to be the best hunter in District 12, and you are very close behind." I close my eyes at the memories my father left behind of him. I remember I used to go hunting with him every day. My mother wasn't too fond of it, but my father insisted on teaching me. Prim was too young to learn, so it was just me and him, with no one but the forest animals to hear us. I cherished that time with him. I learned everything I know today about the forest and hunting from him. I can feel Peeta put his arm on my shoulder, and he says, "I'm so sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to bring your father up."

"No, Peeta, it's okay. I take that as a compliment. It's just that I miss him so much," I reply.

"You wanna know what my father told me?" I nod my head. "He said that when your father sang, the whole forest stopped to listen."

That wasn't the first time I've heard that. Many people told me that. My father used to teach me songs, and I noticed that when he was singing, everything went quiet. After he was done, the woods would mimic his voice. Even I was mesmerized by his power to control the forest. I give Peeta a smile. I ask him, "Can you frost me a cake?" I have no idea where that came from. I'm surprised I even asked.

Peeta just smiles back and replies, "I'd love to." He picks up what appears to be a freshly baked blank cake off of the counter and brings it to the table where I'm standing. He comes around to my side and pulls out a chair for me to sit on, and I blush.

On the other side of the table, I watch as Peeta grabs various colours of frosting, and begins to make miracles. He draws a bunch of swirls that are gorgeous. He writes letters that I can't make out as they are upside down from what I can see, and he dots the "i" with a heart. I watch as Peeta's muscles flex and he knits his eyebrows in concentration. I get off my chair and come around to his side, careful not to bump into him. I can now clearly see that he has written my name, and made a confusing but beautiful designs around the letters and on the sides of the cake. He then writes "Love, P. M." in tiny but legible letters beside my name. We both stand there, me admiring the cake, him judging his work, and I say, "Wow, Peeta! I love it! But I still don't know how you did it." He looks up at me, looks right into my eyes, and, before I know it, I'm leaning into him, kissing him. I've never kissed anyone before, but it felt so natural.

We finally pull apart, and he says, "You really liked it that much?"

"I knew I would," I reply. I blush, then say, "I'd better get going. My mother and Prim are probably wondering where I am. Thanks again, Peeta."

I start to leave, but Peeta stops me. "Wait, I'll walk you home." He wraps up the cake and takes it with him. "You can keep it," he explains. We head out the door and make our way to my dwelling.

...


	9. Confessions

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.** Chapter 9 already? Wow! Thanks in advance for reviewing. You know the drill: R & R! Enjoy!

**Ghanaperu:** My main goal for this fanfiction isn't really to write about what I think should have happened, but, like you said, it's more of a fun thing, doing what I want with them. I'm trying to tell a different story, yes, but use the general theme and change some things up a bit. Does that make sense? I try to use some of the same dialogue from the actual books so it's not completely different, but I don't want it to be the, same, either. Katniss and Peeta are moving faster than usual because Katniss liked him back in the first place, and she's also looking for support. Peeta gives her that, obviously. Thanks for reviewing, again! And thanks for the tips/ suggestions, too! ;D

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

As we arrive at my dwelling, I suddenly realize that Peeta forgot to tell me whatever it is that he wanted to tell me. "Peeta, didn't you have something to say?" I remind him.

"Oh, right," he says, "Why don't you drop off the cake so we can go for a walk?"

I agree and tell him to wait outside so I can leave it here. When I walk in the door, I see Prim outside in our small backyard with her goat, Lady. She sees me come in, so she ties up Lady and walks into the house. She explains that our mother went into town for a little bit. I show her the cake Peeta made me, and she has this look of utter shock and surprise plastered onto her face. "Is that . . . a real cake?"

I grin and reply, "Yes. Peeta, the baker's son, made it for me. I stopped by the bakery before I came home. He's waiting outside."

Prim gives me a toothy grin and says, "So your boyfriend is waiting outside for you, then?" She giggles and I blush. I can't tell her I kissed him.

"He's not my boyfriend, Prim. I simply asked him to frost me a cake and he did," I reply, sparing my dignity.

"So, you mean to tell me that it was completely innocent for him to bake you a random cake out of the blue with hearts all over it, and you're not going out? I find that very hard to believe. And he's waiting outside for you, why?"

"He said he had to tell me something," I reply. I'm so embarrassed.

"He probably has to tell you he loves you," Prim says, drawing out the word "loves."

"He doesn't love me. We barely talk to each other. I really gotta go, now, Prim. Tell mom I'll be back later," I say, then hurry out the door and leave Prim to her own devices.

When I go back outside, Peeta's waiting for me. He asks me if I want to go to the Meadow, and I say yes. We walk to the Meadow in silence. I notice that Peeta has a heavy tread, and would scare all the food in the forest away. I make note to not bring him to the woods. The route between my dwelling and the Meadow conveniently runs through town, so everyone can see us together, and who knows what they're assuming about us right now? I really don't want to know. I'll never hear the end of this at school and just in general. I feel really bad for Peeta because he has plenty of friends, and I don't want them thinking that he's going out with a poor girl from the Seam. It's not that I'm embarrassed to be seen with Peeta; that couldn't be farther from the truth; I just don't want people to think poorly of him. He deserves much better than that. I pray that I don't see my mother, and so far we're good.

After what feels like an eternity of walking through town with Peeta, ignoring everyone's looks, we reach the Meadow. Oh, how I love the Meadow. No matter what I'm feeling or going through, the Meadow is where I go to escape. I've never pictured Peeta in the Meadow with me, but I like it. We walk into the Meadow a bit, and then we just lay down, staring at the clouds. "You know," Peeta started, "when my father pointed me out to you on the first day of school when we were five, he told me that he wanted to marry your mother, but she ran off with a coal miner?"

Now he's just making things up. "I don't believe you," I tell him, but he insists.

"I'm dead serious, you can ask him." Peeta sighs and closes his eyes. I close mine too, because when Peeta's eyes are closed, there's nothing for me to look at. He then says, "I remember, on that exact day, you had your hair in two braids," he laughs, "After that, I followed you home from school every day. Every single day."

I sit up and look at him, to see if there is any hint of a joke in his now open eyes, but I see nothing, just an endless sea of blue that I can stare in forever. "Wow. I thought you forgot all about me after you tossed me that bread."

"I tried to, Katniss, but I couldn't. I never had the guts to go up to you and talk to you. Until now, that is. I figured you could use a shoulder to cry on after what happened to Madge and Gale today. I'm so sorry, Katniss." Peeta sits up with me and stares at me. I stare back. Then, all of a sudden, too many tears gather in my eyes for me to conceal. They spill out and I'm sobbing, holding onto Peeta. "It's gonna be okay, Katniss."

After I calm down a bit, I say, "Madge and Gale were my best friends, especially Gale. After my father died, I met him, and he knew what I was going through because his father died in the same accident. We both became the main providers for our families. We both knew how to hunt, and we were both good at it. We had so much in common. We told each other our secrets and our fears. We knew everything about each other. I just can't bear the thought of losing him. I'm scared, Peeta."

"It's okay to be scared, Katniss. I was terrified today at the Reaping, petrified that my name would be called," he assures me. "Just know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Peeta. That means a lot. I can't really confess all this to Prim; I don't want to scare her. The only other person I can tell is my mother, but it's nice to know I have someone other than a member of my family to turn to," I reply. We lie down together, staring at the sky, the blue sky that almost matches Peeta's blue eyes perfectly. We lie there for a while, and I eventually fall asleep. I dream of Peeta and I running through the Meadow, running away from District 12.

When I wake up, I find my head in Peeta's lap, Peeta staring at me. I sit up and realize that there is something in my hair. It's a daisy chain. "Did you make this?" I ask Peeta.

"Yes," he replies. We sit together, our arms around each other, and stare at the sunset. After a while, he declares, "You know, Katniss, this is my favourites time of day."

I hadn't realized that it was mine, too, until I sat here with Peeta. "Me too," I say in agreement.

"This is my favourite colour, this sunset orange," Peeta says.

"Mine is green," I say, then add in, "I guess it's because I spend a lot of time in the forest, hunting."

"Speaking of hunting, I was always meaning to ask you if you would teach me how to hunt," Peeta asks.

"Sure," I reply. "We can go tomorrow."

"Katniss, about that thing I was supposed to tell you earlier," Peeta starts. He looks down at his hands. "I really like you. Like-like you. Since we were five."

I consider this. Then I ask, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"For fear of you turning me down," he replies.

"Well, guess what? I'm not. I like you too, Peeta," I say.

This seems to surprise him. "Really?" I nod. Then, he kisses me, for the second time that day. I kiss him back.

"We should probably go back home," I announce. We get up and start walking. Peeta kindly offers to walk me home again, and I accept. This time I don't care who sees. When we arrive at my dwelling, Prim opens the door before I do. I have a feeling that she was spying on us, waiting for us to come back home. She says hello to Peeta and Peeta says hello back. Peeta quickly hugs me, then leaves to go back to his house. We wave him goodbye, and as we do, I can hear Prim trying to conceal her laughter, but this time I don't care.

...


	10. Opening Ceremonies

**Chapter 10: Opening Ceremonies**

It's been two days since I last saw Peeta. It's been kind of awkward between us, especially since before the Reaping, I never saw myself being with Peeta, let alone kissing him, and I certainly don't think he saw himself being with me. But there had to be some truth to what he said; about his father wanting to marry my mother and him watching me go home from school every day. I just don't know what to think. I've been preoccupied thinking about Gale and Madge having to fight for their live in the fast approaching Hunger Games. The Opening Ceremonies are tonight.

The Opening Ceremonies are an annual tradition, much like The Hunger Games itself. All twenty-four tributes, after being expertly dressed by their respective Capitol stylists, will enter the City Circle in a chariot drawn by horses. Tributes from the same district enter on the same chariot. This is an opportunity for Capitol civilians to see the people they will be watching on TV in the arena. It's also a time for the Capitol to decide who they are going to sponsor. It all depends on the stylist; if the costume represents the respective district well, then that particular tribute has a better chance of getting sponsors in the arena. The stylists' job is to represent the tributes' District in a costume. For example, District 12 is the mining district of Panem. One year, the tributes from my District were dressed in nothing but coal, which is why they had no sponsors that year. Usually Districts 1 and 2 get the most sponsors, probably because they're Careers. I'm praying that this year's Team of Stylists for District 12 are going to make Madge and Gale look good.

To take my mind off of things for a while, I decide to go hunting. I grab my father's hunting jacket and my game bag and leave our dwelling. My mother and Prim are in town today, so I'm off to my own devices. When I reach the metal fence that surrounds District 12 and separates us from the forest, I stop and listen carefully to make sure that it's not buzzing. The buzzing signals that the fence is activated, and anyone who tries to go through will be electrocuted. The fence is rarely activated. Unsurprisingly, it isn't today, either. I crawl under the fence and then go to get my supplies. Once I've retrieved them, I decide to start hunting.

As I pass the small clearing in which Gale and I meet, I am suddenly overwhelmed with an unmistakable feeling of loneliness. I still can't believe that Gale was Reaped, let alone the fact that I may have to hunt by myself from now on. The woods are nothing without Gale. He says the only time I smile is when I'm in the woods, but the real reason I smile is because I'm in the woods _with him. _We had a million conversations right here in this clearing; I can practically hear our voices echoing throughout the forest. I can picture us just sitting there after a long day of hunting, dividing our loot, laughing at how much or how little we were able to catch, depending on the day. I close my eyes, capturing that image of us, remembering it, storing it deep inside my head, where no one can take it away.

"What are you doing, Katniss?" a confused voice asks me from across the clearing. My eyes are wide open now, half expecting to find Gale but instead finding Peeta.

"Peeta?!" I exclaim with utter shock, "What are you doing here?" This isn't a rhetorical question; I am completely stumped as to why Peeta would be here. As far as I'm concerned, he has no hunting ability, nor does he need to have any; his family makes just enough to get by. So why is he here?

"Don't you remember?" Peeta asks. I shake my head, trying to remember whatever it is I was supposed to remember, but failing miserably. Peeta continues, "You said you would teach me how to hunt today. You told me yesterday."

I make note of a little sadness in his voice; not enough for anything to be said about it, but just enough for me to notice. "Oh my gosh, Peeta, I'm so sorry!" I apologize. "I completely forgot. I was just so caught up thinking about Gale and Madge in the Opening Ceremonies tonight and I—"

"It's okay, Katniss, I understand," Peeta cuts me off. I walk to him and sit beside him, my bows and arrow in hand.

"You know," I start, "this is where Gale and I would meet every day. We would meet before we started to hunt for the day, then we would meet here again afterwards to divide our game." I can't help but shed a tear at the millions of memories of Gale and I here, praying that Peeta won't notice. But, of course, being the Peeta that he is, he does. He lifts a hand and wipes it away gently. I relax at the sensation of his hand on my cheek, closing my eyes again. We sit there for about a half hour, his arm around me, my eyes closed, before I suddenly remember what I came here for.

I jump up with a start, surprised that I forgot even for a little while what my priorities are, which is, of course, hunting for my family. Peeta asks what's wrong and I explain that we need to start not only so we can go home before the sun sets, but also so we can make it back in time to see the Ceremonies. I tell Peeta to follow me, and we embark on our journey through the forest. I notice that Peeta has a heavy tread, and he is scaring some of the animals away. I tell him to try to walk a little more quietly and carefully, and he does, but only slightly. Hunting is going to be difficult with him.

I hear a rustling of leaves and notice a rabbit hopping along. I tell Peeta to stop walking and to stay in one spot. I can tell he's watching me, whether from amusement, curiosity or admiration, I don't know. But he's watching my every move. I hide behind a bush stealthily, concealing myself from the rabbit, and grab a bow from my quiver. I place the bow in the arrow, and raise it. I pause, take a deep breath, and shoot. The rabbit didn't even know what hit him.

I stand up from my place behind the bush, and an amazed-looking Peeta claps. I take a bow, but I really didn't need to; I've caught way too many rabbits, let alone animals in general, to count. It's really not that special from my point of view, but I guess it is for him because he probably doesn't even know how to hold an arrow properly, or even place a bow in an arrow either.

"Wow, Katniss!" Peeta exclaims. "I've heard some stories before, but I just didn't know you were that good!"

I walk over to the dead rabbit and clean it carefully. Peeta makes a face, and I roll my eyes playfully. The sight of the rabbit doesn't even phase me anymore.

"Now it's your turn," I tell him as I place a bow in the arrow for him. "Follow me."

He does and we walk around for a bit, trying to spot an animal to shoot, meanwhile me shushing him about his tread. We finally find something, and are we ever lucky! It's a baby dear, a fawn, walking around unsupervised by its parents, unsuspectingly munching on something. I point it out to Peeta, and he instantly sees it. The fawn doesn't notice us, which is a little surprising; we're hiding behind a large oak tree a few feet away. Well, the closer you are to the animal, the better shot you get, as I like to say.

I position the loaded arrow in Peeta's arms, and quickly give him a lesson on how to shoot. I watch the deer, making sure it's still out of it; not knowing what's going on. I step out of the way and give him space to shoot. Peeta aims the arrow directly at the fawn's temple, which is what I instructed him to do, and he takes a breath. I laugh quietly to myself; he's taken so many notes and pointers from me that he even breathes when I do. He draws the bow and, without further hesitation, shoots.

I'm amazed at how well he did. He shot the fawn right where I told him to. We weren't far away from the fawn, yes, but still; for someone who's had little to probably no prior training, that's pretty damn good. I feel the need to question him, so I do.

"Have you ever hunted before this, Peeta?" I ask.

"Not once," he explains. I must have some weird look on my face because he asks me, "How did I do?"

"Amazing!" I exclaim, "Peeta, please please please consider being my hunting partner for the time being, will you?" I sputter out before realizing what I just said. Why did I ask him? That was so stupid of me! One lucky shot, and I'm begging him for mercy. What's gotten into me?

"Uh. . ." Peeta starts, "I guess I could try?" That came out more like a question than a statement, so he says, "I mean, yeah, sure, if that's what you want." He smiles.

I smile back, but I'm not thinking happy thoughts at all. Is that really what I want? If he's my hunting partner, he'll probably slow me down, but of course not on purpose. I'll probably come home every day with less and less game, thanks to him. I'm moving too fast with him, but I can't help or stop myself. Was this feeling of wanting Peeta always inside me? Or is it just because I'm lonely and need a friend or at least someone I can count on? I really have no idea, but I do know one thing: I can't take back what I just said. Peeta will have to be my hunting partner for a while, and I'll just have to suffer the consequences. Besides, I could always go early every morning, like I always do, and tell Peeta to meet me at a later time every day. That way I can catch more game before he meets me. And, how bad could he really be? Sure, he'll never catch up to my level without years of training and determination, but with a few lessons and sessions, he'll be alright. Nothing more, nothing less. "That's what I want," I reply, trying to make my voice sound convincing. I don't know if he buys it or not; he simply looks at me with questioning eyes, as if he's trying to read my thoughts, then shrugs.

After it's been decided that Peeta and I are going to work together, I quickly catch another rabbit and two squirrels, adding to my game. The horizon is starting to turn that orange-pink colour, and I tell myself it's time to get going. But Peeta is in no rush, none at all. He's simply staring at it, admiring it, lost in his thoughts. I suddenly remember that he told me that this was his favourite colour, and favourite time of day, so I let him enjoy it. He seems to remember that we have to watch the Ceremonies, so he abruptly stands up and we start to walk back to District 12, hand in hand. It feels so natural yet so new to be holding Peeta's hand. I don't let it bother me too much. People can say what they want about us.

I tell Peeta that I can walk home from here by myself, that he should be getting home to his house, but he insists on walking me all the way home. We get to my dwelling soon enough, and before letting me go, he pulls me into a tight hug and a gentle kiss. I just know Prim is watching this like we look like Effie Trinket or something.

I tell him to meet me in the forest at around noon tomorrow, and he agrees and waves goodbye. I wave back, walking inside, and, of course, finding Prim with a goofy smile plastered from one side of her face to the other. "First a hug, now a kiss," Prim teases, "You need to get a room!"

"Very funny, Prim," I say, hugging her.

About an hour later, the large bell in District 12 sounds, notifying us that it's time to tune in to the Capitol's station strictly reserved for The Hunger Games broadcasting and viewing. I sit on our small, beat up couch beside Prim, braiding her hair, while my mother sits at the kitchen table. The Opening Ceremonies always begin with a speech given by President Snow, stating that he is "very excited to introduce this year's tributes." Music plays loudly, the crowd is roaring, the Ceremonies have begun.

The first chariot comes out, and the two tributes from District 1 are standing and waving. This makes the crowd go crazy. Since District 1 is especially known for producing luxury items for the Capitol, this year's tributes are decked out in jewels and gems of all sorts. The female is wearing a sparkly dress covered in expensive items and the male is dressed in a fancy suit covered in the same things. I disregard every other chariot, deciding that I'll pay more attention tomorrow at the interviews. I wait for District 12's chariot to come out.

I expected Madge and Gale to look ridiculous, dressed in something embarrassing. But instead I find them dressed in all black suits, Madge's having more of a girly twist. It's not that special, but it's still better than District 12's previous years. I'm guessing the black represents coal.

I don't even have time to contemplate this, as my thoughts are cut off by seeing Madge and Gale on fire. At first I'm shocked, scared that they'll burn and will suffer, but then I notice that it was all planned out; they're smiling. They're also holding hands. The audience is seriously loving this. A lot of people throw roses at them, as a sign of respect. This is a good thing; people are liking them so they have a good chance of getting sponsors in the Games. This is more than what I could ever hope for!

But the show's not over. The fire burns out, suddenly being replaced by fireworks of all colours. This is amazing, but I can't help but be reminded of my father's death when I look at the fireworks.

After about two minutes of mind blowing fireworks, everything stops and the audience is hollering. President Snow calms them, and says his traditional line: "Tributes, we welcome you!" I cringe at his voice. This one man is the sole reason of why I live the way I live, as well as many others in other districts. He makes me sick.

He delivers yet another speech, then dismisses the tributes meanwhile telling all of Panem to watch the interviews tomorrow night. It's not really an invitation at all, but an order.

I turn the TV off, and kiss my mother and Prim good night. As I lie in bed with Prim, I close my eyes and think that maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out okay.

...

** A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **So, I think this is my longest chapter for this story, and on this site! I want to take this opportunity to apologize for not being able to post on here sooner; I've been really busy lately. Anyways, please read and review. I'll take any and all new readers and reviewers, as well as all reviews. PM me if you have any questions or suggestions or comments, or tell me in the review box below. The next chapter should be up next weekend. Almost forgot! From now on, I'll be posting new chapters and/ or stories on weekends unless I have some spare time during the week. Thanks!  
~hungergames98

To my lovely reviewers:

**Guest: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I don't even know what to say but thank you!

**Ghanaperu:** I updated really fast last time because it was during the summer and I had a bunch of time on my hands. I will most definitely post chapters that take place in The Hunger Games, don't worry. So far Gale and Madge are off to a good start because of their Opening Ceremonies outfits, but anything can change. They might strive or suffer in the Games, you'll just have to see ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey guys! I apologize in advance for such the long time between updates; I've been really busy lately and I haven't had much time to post it. :( But here it is! Finally! :D To make up for the long wait, I've made this chapter slightly longer than the previous ones. :3 Hope you enjoy this! You know the drill by now, don't you? **Read & Review! I really appreciate it! I love when someone reviews, it just makes my day! **

**To my reviewers:**

**Ghanaperu: **Yes, so far the Hunger Games are similar to the books. It's very hard to write from this perspective. Thanks for all your support!

**Chapter 11: Interviews**

For the first time in a while, I had a good night's sleep. Curled beside Prim, I closed my eyes and smiled. I fell asleep soon after that, unfazed by everything that's happened, from the Reaping to the Opening Ceremonies. But the Interviews were a whole other story. Much like the Reaping, the Opening Ceremonies, and The Hunger Games themselves, the Interviews are an annual, reoccurring event that no one can avoid. Of course, they are also mandatory to watch on TV. The Interviews are pretty self explanatory; they're just an Interview hosted by _the _Ceaser Flickerman each year, and televised to all of Panem. But there's a twist. The Interviews are just another way to gain sponsors. The more likable you appear on TV, the more sponsors you are sure to get. You have to appear friendly, confident, and fun. If you look scared and weak, the Capitol won't sponsor you because there's no point in sponsoring someone who isn't going to win or at least have a significantly small chance of winning. Madge and Gale are both great people and are well-liked by everyone as far as I'm concerned, but the rest of Panem doesn't know that. They have to see it for themselves. I'm praying they'll both do well and appear likable and sponsor-worthy to everyone.

I suddenly remember that before they left, Gale promised me that he would team up with Madge and that I let Madge in on the plan. So, it's good to know they'll be in the arena together, fighting together, struggling together, winning together. No, that's not possible. There are never any exceptions in The Hunger Games. One person shall win, and that's the way it'll be. How stupid of me, even for a second, to think otherwise. One or none of them will come back home, and I'll just have to mourn over one or both. Knowing the talents of them both, in comparison to some of the other tributes, probably neither of them will come back home. I have no idea how I'm going to deal with the losses of them both, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I have to think positive thoughts for the sake of them.

It's very early in the morning when I wake up, and I decide to follow my original plan from the day before and go hunting before Peeta to get extra food, just in case. I try my best to get out of bed without waking Prim, but my best attempts fail and she's up. I kiss her cheek and say, "Sorry for waking you, Prim."

"It's okay, Katniss. Besides, I was supposed to wake up soon anyways," Prim reassures me.

"Why, are you going into town again with mom?" I question her.

I notice she blushes, ever so slightly, but still visible. "Actually, I'm meeting someone."

This surprises me. Of course Prim has friends, but she's never embarrassed to tell me about them. I mean, why should she? "Who's this friend of yours?"

She doesn't look me in the eye when she says, "Rory Hawthorne." Well, that was surprising. Prim is meeting Gale's younger brother. But for what? It strikes me a minute too late.

At first, I simply say "Oh," but then I say "Ooooh," with more feeling.

Prim just gives me a look and says, "Don't you start with me. Look at you and Peeta. You're kissing this guy you just officially met a few days ago in front of your younger sister. What kind of example is that? It's no wonder I'm going out with Rory."

At that last point, Prim covers her mouth, as if that could erase what she just said. "I never said anything about you going out with him. I just thought you were friends," I tease. "Well, I'm off to the forest, Little Duck. See you later."

"Lemme guess, you're meeting Peeta?" Prim says. "By the way, wash your mouth before you kiss me. I don't want Peeta's lips on my face. The shear thought is just too weird." Prim then makes a face and I laugh.

"Same with you!" I say while she gives me one of those are-you-kidding-me faces. I smile back and say, "Love you."

"Save that for Peeta," she teases. I grab my father's hunting jacket and game bag and leave. To be honest, I would rather be able to leave my bows and arrows with my jacket and bag in our dwelling, but I can't. Sometimes, the Capitol will send out Peacekeepers to each district to check everyone's houses. If they found my bows and arrows in our house, it would be pretty damn hard to explain to them why they're there without them thinking I go hunting illegally. My jacket and bag are safe to stay because they're simple and innocent items. Not the weapons. It's not okay to have them in your house. At least not in Panem.

I make it to the forest and start hunting. The day passes and I catch a small amount of game. Less than I'd hoped. I'll have to rely on Peeta and myself. After all, he is my new hunting partner. Just before noon, I run back home with my game and empty it out. Then I walk back into the forest so Peeta doesn't suspect anything. If you think about it, it's really mean of me to have so little faith in him, especially after seeing his amazing shot at that deer yesterday. I'm sitting at the same clearing I was at yesterday with Peeta and many times before with Gale, thinking, when I hear footsteps behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know it's Peeta.

But instead of greeting me aloud and interrupting my thoughts, he just sits beside me. Even with my eyes closed, I can feel his eyes watching me. I open my eyes just enough so that I can see him watching me, but not enough for him to see me watching him. I open my eyes all the way, letting the early afternoon sun make me warm, while Peeta quickly looks away, pretending he wasn't watching me, out of embarrassment. I could stay here forever with him, sitting here the same way Gale and I used to, but I can't; the reminder of him is too painful for me right now, so I decide to start with the hunting lesson.

"So, you wanna get started?" I ask him, distracting myself from my thoughts and memories. I get up, not really giving him a choice, hoping he won't say anything otherwise.

"Sure," he says, standing by my side. It's so great to know that I have someone to lean on while Gale and Madge are gone. Without Peeta, I would probably go insane. I would only have a will to live for the sake of Prim. I start walking deeper into the forest, gesturing for him to follow, bow and arrows in hand. We come across the lake that my father and I used to swim in. I remember after a long day of hunting, we would jump in the lake, laughing and splashing each other with the lake water. I've spent so many years trying to avoid this lake, and now I come across it with Peeta. I stop in my tracks, and Peeta asks me what's wrong. I take a deep breath, and explain what this lake truly represents. He wraps me in his arms and turns me away from the lake, as if that would make a difference.

"You alright, Katniss?" Peeta asks me. "We could just go back to 12 and walk around for a bit, if you want." He stares at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. I can't just go back to 12, though. I made a promise to him, and besides, I _want _to teach him how to hunt. Part of me _wants_ him to be my hunting partner. For how long? I don't know.

"No, it's okay," I tell him confidently, "I can still teach you how to hunt." I motion for him to follow and we walk around the lake into the foliage. "Okay, so what you want to do is stand behind something, like a tree, for example, and carefully look around for an animal to shoot. The deer are usually the animals that you need to be extra quiet around. Go over there behind that oak tree, and when you find something, lift the bow and aim. I'll quietly come over to help you out," I whisper. He nods and tiptoes his way to the tree that I was pointing at. I smile to myself at the sight of him being so careful in the forest. He stands behind the tree, looking for something to shoot. I see a rabbit not too far away from him, to my surprise oblivious to Peeta. He then spots the same rabbit that I saw and lifts the bow. I begin to make my way over, but Peeta decides to go ahead and shoot. He hits the rabbit right in the head, surprising both of us. The rabbit curls up, dead, and I just look at Peeta, mouth wide open.

"Was that good?" he asks. I close my mouth but continue to stare at him. It hits me a minute too late that I haven't said anything back.

"Good is an understatement," I start, "That was amazing! I mean, for me that shot would be nothing to brag about, but for you... I'm honestly amazed, Peeta."

"Well, I have had practise," he says. I have no idea what he's talking about. The only hunting practise he's had was with me only once, as far as I'm concerned.

"I don't understand," I say.

"I haven't told you this, but my father used to hunt too. He had a bow and arrows, much like yours, that his father passed down to him as a child. He didn't have a huge passion for hunting or anything, but he liked it. He used to hunt to get away from things. Usually when things were bad at home and there was a lot of yelling, we would go hunting. And he would take me with him, every time. He wanted to take my brothers, but my mother wouldn't let him. She seemed perfectly fine letting me go, though. After my mother died, my father stopped hunting altogether. He never said anything about why he stopped hunting, but I know it's because of all the memories buried here, and why we were here. I guess it was just too much for him." He pauses, then continues.

"But that never stopped me from hunting. Even though he stopped, I continued. I would hunt every day, catching things for the Hob. I would never take my game back home for us to eat because we had more than enough, and I knew that there were thousands of other people in District 12 that needed food more than us. You're probably wondering why you never saw me or my father in the forest all these years, and that's because we hunted in the other side of the forest. We would enter the forest through the opposite side of the gates that you and your father used. For him, it was because it was too awkward. I mean, he wanted to marry your mother, and it would be weird for him to see the man that married the woman he wanted. Of course, he's over that now, and he never held a grudge, take my word for it. For me, I didn't want to be anywhere near you because I wanted to wait for the right time for me to tell you how I really felt about you. Over the years I got better and better with practise and patience, but I still never worked up the nerve to talk to you until just recently."

I honestly don't know what to say to him. I can't believe he's been hunting for all these years, but I know he's telling the truth. Why else would he be so good, so fast? I didn't have a perfect shot at an animal until after at least six months of practise. But it all makes sense. "I would have never guessed," I say in response. I feel the need to say something more, so I do. "That's amazing. We both come from the same background of hunting, but I never knew. Wow, Peeta." On the inside I'm completely shocked, I just don't know how to express it. My mind suddenly floods with images of Gale and Madge and the upcoming interviews and I lose the will to hunt. I half-sit, half-fall down on a nearby rock, and Peeta comes to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He puts his arms around me, combing my hair with his fingers.

"I was just thinking about Gale and Madge and..." I trail off.

He seems to understand how I'm feeling, so he whispers in my ear, "Let's go to the Meadow for a bit before the interviews. To get your mind off things."

I consider this, and reply, "Sure, but I feel so bad for not finishing hunting today."

"Katniss, don't worry about it," he assures me, "I don't need practise, as you can clearly see. And I'll give you some bread to make up for the game we didn't catch. We have more than enough to spare, anyways. I just don't want to see you upset."

Could he get any sweeter? My eyes start to water up and a tear escapes me. Of course, Peeta notices, and pulls me in tighter. "Please, don't cry," he whispers desperately, as if I'm dying.

"Peeta," I say with a laugh, "I'm crying because of how good you are to me." I stand up and we begin to walk to the Meadow. Once there, we lie down and stay there, not saying a word, for hours. At some point I fall asleep, and my dreams are filled with Peeta and happiness. When I wake up, I'm smiling, and Peeta is staring at me.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask him.

"Since you lay down when we got here, three hours ago," he replies casually.

"Really? I never take a nap for that long," I say. Then I realize that the interviews are starting soon, so I tell him we should go.

"I need something first," he says, motioning for me to come closer. What does he need, I wonder? He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me, holding me there. We both pull away and only then do we start making our way back to District 12.

Peeta, being the guy that he is, walks me home, again. There's something I noticed about him, though. Throughout the whole day, he's been sighing a lot, which is unlike him, and I noticed that he's been staring off into the distance, too, as if he wanted to be somewhere else. I never really thought about it until now. The Peeta I know is the type of person who will put others needs before his own, and will always be there to listen. The Peeta I know hides his emotions, but not in the way that he keeps things from me, but the shy kind of way. I'm starting to wonder if something is wrong at home, or, even worse, if there's something wrong with me. I try to tell myself that it's nothing, that it's just my mind playing games with me, but after about five seconds, I give up and just ask him. "Is there something wrong? Is there something you need to tell me? I hope you know you can share anything with me and it'll just stay between you and me."

Peeta hesitates before he replies. Maybe there is something he's keeping from me. "No, it's just that..." he trails off. I grab his hands with both of mine and hold them there. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

That's it? He just wanted to ask me a simple question? He got me so worried! A pang of relief washes over me as I say, "Ask me anything," with a big, genuine smile.

My smile does not seem to calm Peeta in the slightest. When he asks me the question, I know why. "Do you have any feeling for Gale?"

This question completely strikes me by surprise. I thought it was something serious. Like what, I don't know, but I don't understand why Peeta would be so worried about Gale. But then it hits me. For all Peeta knows, Gale could've been my soul mate, and we could've been kissing in the forest every day. But we didn't. And I can honestly say that I cannot picture myself with Gale, no matter how much in common we have. "No, Peeta," I start, "I do not have any feelings whatsoever for Gale. I do not see him as anything more than a friend and... former... hunting partner."

I can see Peeta stifling a smile on my behalf; I barely got the last part out and Peeta must know how hard it is for me to talk about Gale knowing deep down inside that there is a much bigger chance of him dying in The Hunger Games than there is of him coming home alive as Victor. "You had me so worried, there, Katniss. I thought you had feelings for Gale while you're with me."

"Does this mean that we're official?" I can barely contain myself. All this time, without me realizing it, Peeta was the one for me, and now I get the chance to go out with him!

"It's up to you, frosting," Peeta winks as he comes up with his nickname for me.

I smile then say, "Yes."

I give Peeta a huge hug and an even bigger kiss when I ask him if he wants to come inside to watch the Interviews at our house. When he agrees, I open the door to a big surprise: the sight of Prim kissing Rory. When we walk in, they pull apart and Prim goes beet red out of embarrassment and awkwardness. I feel the very same way. "We were just about to go to Rory's house to watch the Interviews, actually," Prim says as she drags Rory out the door. I don't even have a chance to say anything to her as they are already out of sight.

"Well, that escalated quickly," I say with a laugh. I turn on the small TV to see that we are just in time for the Interviews. A long and boring speech is given by President Snow. From what I paid attention to, he's talking about the evolution of Panem, which I really don't care about. After what feels like an eternity, he introduces Caesar Flickerman, and the Interviews begin. The Interviews always begin with District 1 first, ending with District 12. The females always go first. Since the Careers are in the first few Districts, they come out fearless and dangerous, but also likeable and spontaneous. Most people decide to sponsor the Careers because of the Interviews; a lot of the other tributes look weak compared to them. Plus, if a new District, like the perfect example, 12, decided to come out like the Careers, not many people would sponsor them. If you think of it this way, what are the odds of getting a lot of sponsors when you come from a poor District with no prior training? Let's just say, the odds are not in your favor.

The female tribute from District 1 comes out first, and she goes by the name of Glimmer. She seems brave in the feminine kind of way, without looking weak. After her interview, the audience claps, and the next tribute comes out, the male. His name is Marvel. From District 2 comes Cato and Clove, who both act the same as the other Careers. But it's Cato that gets to me; he's more than just in shape. He looks like he can kill anything and anyone. From District 5 comes a female that I don't catch the name of. Looking at her appearance, I decide to call her Foxface. From District 11 comes a young and weak-looking girl named Rue. She's only twelve years old, so that means that this year was her first Reaping. I absolutely hate when this happens. This is so unfair for her. I mean, who has a better chance of winning? A strong tribute taught all his life how to kill for sport, or a young, fragile tribute, who looks terrified and unsure of herself. Not only will she probably not get sponsors, but she'll probably die almost right away. Everybody knows that the key to survival is to get rid of the weakest first. If I thought that Cato was intimidating, then was I ever wrong; the male from District 11, Thresh, looks like he already won! He's so confident, and probably twice the size of Cato! I can't help but feel relieved that I'm not in these Games. There's no way that I would survive. And Peeta? I don't even think he would last more than a day.

Finally, it's time for District 12. "And now," Caesar begins, "please welcome, Madge Undersee from District 12!" To my surprise, the crowd goes absolutely wild for her; they stand up and scream. I think it may be because of her outfit from the Opening Ceremonies. Right now, she's wearing a strapless knee-length dress that is all sorts of beautiful colours, covered in sequins. I notice smoke coming out from her dress, though. It must be for show. She sits down and Caesar welcomes her to the Captiol. He asks her about life back home, and she answers her best, trying not to make it sound like we're truly hopeless. He asks if she wants to tell anyone back home anything, and she pauses.

After a period of pure silence, she says, "I want to let them know that as long as there is hope and love, everything will be okay. I want them to know that I will do whatever it takes to survive and come back home."

"Thank you, Madge," Caesar says, "Please, everyone, give a round of applause to Madge!" She gets up, waves to the audience, but does not walk off the stage. Instead, she nods somewhere in the audience, and all of a sudden, fireworks erupt from her dress. They are big and bold and sparkly, all reading "District 12" so everyone will remember where she came from. As the smoke clears, I notice her dress has changed into an extravagant ball gown. She walks off the stage, and Caesar introduces Gale. Gale comes on wearing a tuxedo, looking very fancy and Capitol-like. Caesar also welcomes him to the Capitol, and about his life back home. He replies like Madge did. He looks very shy and vulnerable. Caesar asks him of any words he'd like to tell his people, and he says, "Katniss, you are my best friend and the person I can lean on. I will do anything and everything I can to come back home." I start to tear up, but quickly stop myself. I tell myself that this is the last time I'll see him alive, even if it's not in person. He walks off the stage, with the audience going crazy. The Interviews are over.

Next will come the training scores. I fear for both Madge and Gale. This will truly determine whether or not Madge and Gale get sponsors. I hope they do. I pray they do.


End file.
